Whatever it takes
by Kallia.En
Summary: "Where was your brother?" "Excuse me?" Johnny frowned. "Why you haven't rang him straight away? Or does he not give a damn about his youngest sister?" The help comes from an unexpected source, turning the world of youngest Toretto upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_As a first thing I would like to say is a little warning – warning that I share at the start of each story I publish – English is not my mother tongue. I might be_ alright _, able to put the below together but I will not lie to myself. I bet there are a_ few _mistakes that I missed. For that, I do apologize._

 _I am open to any criticism. I hope you will enjoy my story… it was meant to be a one-shot, but I've decided against that :)_

The night was warm but the air flowing into the car through the open window was stinging her cheeks with ice-cold needles. It was early, around three in the morning but the town was still alive, the clubs full of drunken people or high on drugs. Her car was moving forward at high speed but the young woman was barely able to make out the road in front of her.

Her grip on the steering wheel was strong, making her knuckles turn white and contrast with the red blood marks on her hands. The tears were spilling out from her eyes and down her cheeks, creating a vision of a blurred mess of lamps on the sidewalk and headlights of cars going in an opposite direction. Amie was unable to control the sobs; she tried to bite them down but it only caused her bottom lip to bleed more.

The drive was reckless and without any set goal. Of course she wanted to get back home, to the safety of her older siblings but at the same time, she was petrified. Amie wasn't sure how she will be able to stand in front of her brother, the head of their clan and look him straight in the eye.

She was supposed to be able to take care of herself. She grew up in a harsh environment, pushed to her limits and learned how to survive. Yet here she was, sobbing and shaking like a little girl who never ended up in a fistfight.

Amie released a long shaky breath, quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks. She looked around, trying to make out from her surroundings where she was. Slowing down a little bit Amie looked at the signs, slowly realizing what part of the town she was at.

But then it was too late.

Her car was spotted by a motorbike group. Amie briefly closed her eyes, a few tears slipping down her cheeks again. When she thought the night could not get worse, here was her brother's enemy.

The man on the bike, closest to her, pointed at her to follow them.

For a brief second Amie thought about speeding up and trying to escape. She wasn't the best of drivers; she was probably the worst in Toretto's big family and she's never done racing, but that didn't mean Amie couldn't drive.

Those thoughts quickly disappeared – it took one look, one brief moment when Amie saw a gun, right there on the man's hip. There was no point to try and escape.

The group of bikers led Amie down the road until they have found one vacant car park next to an old shopping mall that was meant to be destroyed soon. She knew they were on the side of the city, far from a help. Her breathing was coming up fast, making her worried when the panic attack will come.

As they came to stop, a few people didn't hesitate and suddenly she was surrounded by a man in leather jackets, with guns in their hands.

Of course, they knew this car belonged to Toretto's clan. And she was so stupid to enter their territory.

Amie switched the engine off because there was no point to even attempt to escape. They would probably kill her; if not the bullet hitting her, she had way too much gas in her car that would blow it up to the sky.

Her eyes landed on a tall man with ice expression on his face. Amie has seen Johnny Tran only a couple of times and from a distance. As the youngest of the Toretto's family she was usually kept away from all of the gang business that was happening between Tran and Dominic. Just like Mia, their brother was putting all of his hopes in them and pushing them hard in studying so they wouldn't have to work in a dirty business like him.

Once upon a time, those two worked together, but because her oldest sibling could not keep away from girls… Amie always had to roll her eyes when she remembered what a fiasco it was once Johnny found out Dominic slept with his sister.

Johnny slowly walked to her car, gently following the white flames painted on the hood with a tip of his finger. His wide shoulders were hidden under a leather jacket but she still could make out the outlines of the slim waist.

The man looked patient, but once his eyes flashed up and locked with Amie's, she knew she is playing with fire. "What a _pleasant_ surprise to see one of the Toretto's cars in my part of the town," he smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. "Would you like to explain?"

"I took the wrong turn," Amie said, trying to sound strong but her voice faltered a little at the end. _How pathetic…_

A few people laughed, Lance one of them. She never liked him; not that there was somebody from Tran's gang she would be on good terms with.

"One of Toretto's can't drive and orientate," Johnny said mockingly. "Like I will believe it."

Amie took a few shaky breaths in and out, her hands never leaving the steering wheel. She was scared, but she didn't want them to see the state of her. Toretto's shouldn't show the weakness, yet the pain was too much for her.

"Get out," Johny said quietly.

Suddenly the door opened, Lance standing next to her with an evil spark in his eyes. The end of the gun was pointing at her face. Everything around froze, the world stopped spinning aside from the barrel that slowly moved to the side in jerky movement.

She had no other choice.

Slowly letting go of the steering wheel she took a grip on the roof of her car with the left arm, pulling herself up. She couldn't help it, but to moan in pain when her ribs disagreed. The motions were hard and Amie barely made it out, the legs shaking underneath her.

Although the silence was making her shake with fear, Amie was too scared to look up and meet with their eyes. She should have known better; avoid the part of the city she didn't belong to. God knew what will happen now.

With a painful sign, Amie put a hand on her left side, very well aware of a couple cracked ribs. The world was way too heavy and she had no other choice than to lean on the car behind her.

"What happened to you?"

Amie sharply looked up, meeting with the dark eyes of Johnny Tran. She didn't hear him approach her, frightening her a little. The man had a perfectly guarded mask which would not betray a single emotion, Amie couldn't figure out his mood or the reason why he's asked.

"Answer him, girl," said Lance behind his cousin.

Johnny ignored the man, reaching up to touch Amie's swollen cheek but she quickly flinched away, choking down the tearful sob that was trying to escape her throat. Her deep blue eyes were wide open with fear.

He turned around to his cousin, speaking quickly in a language she didn't understand. The expression on Johnny's face was causing the fear get a strong grab on her insides and twist.

What will happen now?

The youngest of Toretto family wasn't involved in the gang's business and although she was not supposed to cross the border, maybe they will be lenient and just let her go. At the same time, Amie, as Dominic's sister, was a very good target for a vengeance.

The people around suddenly turned their bikes back to life, the engines softly purring.

"Get in the car."

His voice left no room for debate. The young woman wasn't even trying to argue; she was in his hands, depending on his mercy and mood. Looking at the people, who had their eyes glued to her petite and damaged form, she slowly made a move to get back in the car on the driver side.

"No," Johnny said, voice clear of any emotions. "I'm driving."

Amie looked at him, having to tilt her head back a little bit since he was taller. Before she could answer, he gently took a hold of her forearm and guided her to the door on opposite side. Swallowing the lump she accepted Johnny's help to sit down and was quite shocked how tender he was.

But it was all only a farce. Amie wasn't sure how, but she will get _punished_ for crossing the border. All the youngest Toretto wanted to do, was quickly jump into the driver seat and drive away, but the girl was barely able to move.

When the leader closed the doors and readjusted the seat, he turned the engine on, her beloved Toyota came to life and nodded at his cousin. They all took off, leaving the car park behind them.

Amie was shaking with fear, one tear slipping down her cheek. She tried to mask it, lowering her head down and allowing the long hair to cover up her face, but it was a vain attempt. Johnny, without a second thought, moved the dark curls to the side so he could take in the damage and tears on the young woman.

"What happened?" Johnny asked suddenly, his voice barely above the whisper.

The girl shook her head.

"What. Happened!"

"I am sorry for cross passing," Amie said quickly, flinching away from his sudden anger explosion. "I didn't realize. I mean no trouble. All I want to do is go home."

"Doubt that," the young man growled out, causing Amie to look at him. "The only place you are going right now is the hospital."

"What?"

"We are taking you to the hospital," repeated Johnny, looking at her with a frown. "You look quite fucked up."

"I can sort it out... I just need to get home," Amie said in a quiet tone, their eyes meeting for a second before he glanced back at the road. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble, just let me go home."

"Not until you will tell me what happened."

"Nothing." The car stopped at the lights.

The tension caused Amie to shatter and tried to disappear in the seat. There were a few glances towards the car, making her nervous. Is he truly trying to get her to the hospital? Were his men checking if he is alright – like if she was in any state of mind or strength to hurt him?

"I don't believe it for a single moment," he snarled, gripping the steering wheel with so much force Amie was worried he will break it. "I do not like liars, so you better start talking."

Amie swallowed hard, her eyes quickly flashing around, almost in blind hope to find a way out. She realized it would be nearly impossible to confess the truth to her brother, let alone a complete stranger.

"I am still waiting."

He was so angry and impatient, which was nothing new; everyone knew about Johnny's short temper and tendency to punish people. But Amie could feel it in the tension and the way her car was speeding up since his foot was becoming heavier on the gas pedal.

"I got myself into a trouble."

Johnny snickered. "Everyone could see that."

The dark-haired girl took a deep breath in. "We went out with girls," she said quietly, looking down at her hands, but mostly at the knuckles covered in blood. "Since I don't drink much, I was driving. And it was around the corner from home anyway."

"Your car doesn't look like you had an accident," he noted with raised eyebrows, pushing her to say more.

"No…" Amie bit her lip painfully. "I…"

He waited for a little while, looking her up and down. Then, suddenly, in the middle of the road, Johnny stamped on the break and the car came to an instant stop. The bikers missed the back of the car out of pure luck and their attention was straight on from them. Amie knew they were ready to jump in and kill her in case she would try anything funny which would put Johnny in danger.

"Somebody put hands on you?"

She avoided Tran's eyes, unable to deal with the expression on his face.

"Answer me."

When he touched her arm, she screamed and slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she choked out through the tears while pushing herself up against the door. "Don't."

"Alright," Johnny raised his hands in a calm manner. "I will not touch you anymore. But you need to answer me."

"I don't need to do anything like that," she snapped back at him, with so much fire they both were surprised.

"I am afraid you are in my part of the city," he growled out. "And you need to answer."

Amie turned away from him, glaring at the bikers who were closely watching them. The tension was becoming unbearable. It didn't take a long time before the car started moving again.

"Where was your brother?"

"Excuse me?"

Johnny frowned. "Why you haven't rang him straight away? Or does he not give a damn about his youngest sister?"

Amie shook her head, scared. At least this was clear; Johnny was well aware who she was. It could be good but it could be really bad for her. "I didn't want to call him."

"Well seeing you in the middle of your brother's enemy gang, doubt it was a clever idea."

"I didn't want to cross the borders," she said with tears, looking up at Johnny, trying to hold his gaze for a long enough to make him understand. "I just got into the car and drove away. I was only escaping, trying to… hoping… I wasn't trying any funny business in your block."

Johnny only nodded but gave her no answer. When the car came to stop, Amie looked up and was scared what she will see – the hospital was none of the things she was expecting. "I am many things, but not a liar," the young man next to her said in a quiet voice.

Before Amie could find her voice and answer him, Tran left the car and quickly walked to passenger side. Again, it was Dominic's enemy, who gently helped her out from the seat and after a few steps when she was struggling, Johnny picked her up and carried her inside of the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Amie slowly rose from the sleep, still partially in the dreamland in refusal to wake up fully. The noise outside of her room was getting louder, irritating her. She huffed, covering her face with arm and hoping to fall asleep again. So far she couldn't really say who was arguing outside of her room but she promised herself if they will not stop, they will receive a little bit of her morning grumpiness.

"Please, move out of the way, I need to talk to her."

"She's asleep."

"Some important things cannot be postponed for long."

The young woman fiercely moved her arm out of her face and wanted to jump out of her bed, but once Amie opened eyes, she froze on the spot. The pain was blinding; so much agony coming out of different parts of her body it was hard to focus and name them all. But the worst part of it all, which made her breathing hitch on the way up her throat was the unknown surroundings she found herself in.

A room made of white and grey, with only one small window and door, both views partially obscured by white blinds and the air full of sterile odor.

Only then Amie realised she is not at her house, in her own bed and whoever was having a heated argument outside the door, it was not a case of her brother and one of their friends. She swallowed hard.

The door opened quickly, making her jump up.

"You see, she is actually awake already!" said the man with a frown over his shoulder in not very well fitting suit. She could see the badge he held in his hand, ostentatiously waving it in the air.

Amie's wide eyes with fear quickly moved towards the figure behind the policeman and found Johny in annoyed stance, arms crossed on his chest.

"More than likely you have woken her up."

"Nonsense."

"What's going on?" Amie asked quietly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Both men gave her a long look before the one in the suit took a step forward. "My name is Adam Davis, LAPD. There are a few things I would like to discuss with you since doctor Graham approved and confirmed you will be well enough to have the conversation."

The youngest Toretto swallowed hard, confused. "What?"

"She's clearly confused," Johny stepped in the hospital room, sending a menacing look to the detective. "The doctor barely looked at her – or spoke to her. I would suggest to leave and check it with the doctor again, later on, so she is in the right state of mind."

Mr Davis frowned a little, placing the index finger of his left hand to his lips. Although he was clearly too warm in the suit and he tried to ignore the beads of sweat on his forehead, Amie had to admit he played the comfortable attitude quite well. "It is quite shocking, to see Tran help and defend Toretto. A sight very rare to see."

Silence filled the room at the same time as Amie's cheeks turned red which made the detective raise his eyes brows. "I can defend myself."

"Oh, I don't doubt that – your stay in this lovely hospital only proves it," detective smiled ironically, only gaining angrier stare from Johny. "I do believe it is time for you to leave the room," Davis said, stepping to the side while pointing to the exit. "Maybe miss Toretto will want to speak to you after we are finished. For now, there is no reason for you to stay here. Unless…" he paused, smiling. "You two are dating."

Johny's muscles worked hard underneath his skin; he tensed them, clenched his teeth. "We are not done." He said through his teeth to the man in a suit but then suddenly left the room and closed the door sharply.

"Maybe ex-boyfriend?"

Amie frowned at the man, looking him up and down once more again. "No," she said flatly. "He looks easily irritated."

"Yes, I've heard the rumors."

She didn't answer, allowing the detective to stand by her bed and pull out a simple notepad and a pen. "If you are wondering why am I really here and what I want from you, let me sum it all up for ya," Davis said, opening the notepad. Amie bit her lip, not liking his attitude at all. "But first, can you please confirm your name?"

"You know my name."

"I might do," he smirked, "Still, you gotta confirm it."

"Amie," she said, reluctantly. "Amie Toretto."

"Your age?"

"How is that supposed to help you?"

Davis shook his head, amused. "Alright, missy, so, can you explain to me what happened last night? There is a slight concern about the whole situation since _you_ were found in the arms of angry and anxious Tran, in bad shape."

She looked down at her hands, the red scratches visible on the pale skin.

"Care to explain?" he probed. "You have nothing to worry about if it was him who done this to you."

"What?" Amie looked up, shocked. "No, no it wasn't him!" she shook her head.

"So what happened?" the man asked, this time he actually looked as if he cared. "The doctors listed all of your injuries, but no signs of sexual abuse. What happened?"

Amie felt ashamed to hear his words; the whole earth could swallow her up in shame if it was possible. How did she fail to protect herself? Where all of her caution disappeared to? It has always been the same thing – be successful at school and work and do better than her brother and protect herself. That's what he always reminded her. And, she failed.

"I can't help ya if there are no words coming out of your mouth."

"It was nothing," she said, fighting tears. "We went out with my friends."

"And?"

"And that's it."

"So have you gone out drinking? Your car doesn't look damaged, although I have had only a small glance from distance. Met some lad, teased him and then didn't give him what he wanted? Fought over a boy with one of your friends?"

Amie gave him a hard stare, eyes on fire with annoyance. "I don't fight over _boys_ with my friends," she almost growled. "And I didn't tease anyone. Who do you think I am? Some floozy of the streets?"

Davis raised his arms up. "I am trying to get some information out of you, missy, that's all. Doing my job. All confirms there has been a crime last night and I am trying to help ya."

"Well, do it from somewhere else!" she spat out, angry. "I think I am done talking to you."

"This is not how it works."

"Don't care," Amie ignored him stubbornly. "I will not talk to you anymore."

"Miss Toretto."

"There is the door," she pointed at it with her long finger. "Close it behind you when you leave."

"Alright, missy, as you wish," he shook his head, quickly writing down something on his notepad. "There is my number if you decide to get some help and have some justice… call me."

Adam Davis left without a word, the piece of paper he ripped out and almost threw at her laid untouched on the top of her blanket. He was annoyed, that was clear, but nothing could compare to the rage in Toretto's eyes. The door slammed shut behind him, leaving Amie alone with her confused mind and contradicting feelings and, of course, pain.

Not for long; the door opened once more again, this time allowing the young Tran to walk in. He closed it silently, never letting his eyes off Amie's face.

"That was a short conversation," Johny commented, his face a stone mask, perfectly unclear.

"And what do _you_ want?"

He smiled a little. "I am glad to see I haven't found the wrong girl – there is some of your brother's fire in you."

Amie flinched a little when she saw him approach. "What do you want?" she repeated, unsure.

"There is a couple of things on my list at the moment," the tall man said, slowly opening the first of his hand and showing her three fingers. "First of all, if it wasn't for the stinky pathetic excuse for a man, you would be checked by a nurse or doctor to make sure everything is alright. Second of all, there are a few things to get straight as of what happened last night and how did you get on my side of the city…"

"Why do you care?" Amie stepped in, cutting him off. "What am I to you that you are still here, wanting answers?"

Johny slowly made his way towards her. When he stood by the side of her bed he leaned towards her, hovering above her in a threatening manner. Amie swallowed but her throat went dry. "You are on my side of the city, Toretto. And I despise all of you. So don't think you can let your dirty mouth run free without consequences just because I helped you out last night."

The dark haired girl took a deep breath in, her nostrils flaring in anger. She wanted to argue with him and show him off all of her swearing words but… he was right. It was his side of the city. "I understand."

"Good."

"Still… why are you here?" Amie asked, her voice shaking a little as she searched in his unfriendly eyes.

"As I said, this is my part of the city. And I refuse to have your blood on my hands," Johny took a step back, crossing his arms on his chest. "Plus, I have a younger sister as well, as you and your brother are well aware… and I hope Dominic would help her if she needed, just like I did now."

Amie nodded, looking away. "The business between you and Dominic has nothing to do with me."

"I am aware," he nodded slowly, but the cold in his eyes didn't melt. "Where was I before you interrupted me… oh yes… Lastly, I want answers. Now. Otherwise, it might be harder to see your brother."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Amie almost growled out in disbelief.

"Maybe." Although Johny smiled, it had quite an opposite effect. She watched carefully as he sat down on the side of her best, one eyebrow raised. "And now, I think you should tell me what happened."

She frowned at him. Oh, how much she wished she could just walk away – but from the corner of her eye she glanced Lance walking in circles in front of her room, sometimes stopping to look down the corridor or peak in to check on his cousin. Others from their gang were nowhere to be seen but Amie was sure as hell they were close. Plus, all her body was aching. The pain made it hard to even think about escaping Tran's gang.

"I want to go home," Amie said with tears in her eyes as she looked up, but she already knew nothing will move with the man sitting on her bed. "I want to go home and forget all about it… And I would be already there if I didn't take the wrong turn…"

"Too bad, Toretto, you should check where you are going," Johny said flatly. "Otherwise, I see no point for you to have a driving license."

She snorted in annoyance. "I will make sure to avoid your part of the time twice as much from now on."

"If you are trying to hurt my feelings, it is not working."

"We went out with my friends," Amie ignored him. "It was a simple night out. I like to drive and hate getting pissed so it seemed like a great combination to give us a lift and check out some good clubs."

"Driving drunk?"

She shook her head, the annoyance growing. "No. I just didn't drink. You see, some people can enjoy themselves without drowning in alcohol and forgetting their name and pull up their pants."

Johny smiled, this time for real. "Alright, alright, Am's."

Amie raised an eyebrow as a reaction to the new nickname. "It happened in the last club. Girls found some other entertainment and I decided it is time to go…" she paused a little, hesitating. "I am not sure how… what… but I guess… I might have attracted somebody's attention in the end."

"You almost sound surprised," he scoffed.

"Or maybe my car, I have no clue."

He looked doubtful but didn't interrupt her.

"The guys showed up on my way to the car. I was surprised, it suddenly happened and I forgot all about the defense, scream or run. I just couldn't."

"Can you describe him?"

Amie blinked once or twice, staring at the man opposite to her. "Maybe I could. But right now, I don't want to think about him…"

"The doctors… they said… he hasn't raped you."

She laughed with a bitter taste on her tongue. "Well, in the end, I managed to get away."

Johny nodded, looking away. "And did you say anything to the cop?"

"Nah… he was rude."

For some reason it made him laugh out loud, causing her smile a little. "Sure he was."

The room slowly drifted into a silence, making Amie nervous. Her hands started to tremble and she barely managed to look up at Tran. "What now?"

"I think your brother will want to know where you are."

"Mm-mm yeah."

"But before that, I think the doctor has to check on you. And I have one last question," he said and his voice clearly suggested he will not walk away without the answer. "Where has this happened?"

"In front of Pendulum."

* * *

 _Thank you all of you for so many comments, and the support they are shown to me. I don't like to promise stuff I might not keep, but I am gonna work hard to get another chapter published soon. Thank you all for your patience. Hope you all liked this chapter._

 _Any mistakes I've made in this chapter, please let me know. I will not get offended! xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my readers and everyone else, who visited my story._

 _First of all, I feel a massive need to say_ a big _fat THANK YOU for the support & lovely comments, I am very surprised this story has gained so many reactions. It makes me very happy, and it rapidly boosts my need to write. _

_Second of all, I think_ an apology _is in place to say how much I am sorry that my updates take so_ bloody long _. The sad thing is, this story is just a relax from my book and other things I have a lot to do_ _at the moment, so it is hard to find time to sit and sort this story out. I hope you all can forgive me!_

 _Kallia_

* * *

Doctor Graham was clearly uncomfortable as he kept tapping the side of the clipboard with his finger while his eyes scanned the information on the sheet with her name on top of it.

Although she could easily understand his feelings, since she was not the biggest fan of having Tran standing right behind her, Amie wished he could try to hide it. It only amplified her own shit storm of anxiety.

"Your ribs are only bruised as the X-ray has shown no fractures,"the doctor said, looking up briefly at her and then at the man behind her. "It might take up to six weeks for your ribs to heal. I would suggest taking painkillers and don't strain yourself. Cold compress and warm baths will speed along the healing."

She frowned a little. Surely there must have been something Amie missed since the doctor's statement made small sense to her. She was tempted to ask him a question, but maybe the simplest thing might be to ask Dom… he had the skill to get himself into trouble, therefore, he knew how to take care of bruised ribs…

The thought of her big brother stole her breath away, leaving her sitting there with mouth open – ready to speak – and with glistering eyes.

"Which one is it? Cold or heat?" Tran smirked from behind her as if he could read her mind. "You don't sound so sure."

"Both,"the doctor said, looking down at the clipboard again uncomfortably. "We haven't discovered any injuries which would require special treatment. No broken bones or trauma. Your bruises will be gone in a couple of days." He added, speaking directly at Amie.

She nodded. "Thanks doc." Amie didn't expect anything else especially when she managed to get her hands on her clothes from the previous night. Plus one fresh shirt which Tran brought with him. Her short tank top was not something he liked to see. She understood though – it was fine to wear something like that at night but in the bright light of the day?

"Anyhow, it might be wise to come for a check in about one week."

"We will get it sorted," Johnny said dismissingly. The aura of power and superiority radiated off him and it made her think that this is not the first time Tran visited this hospital.

Flashing her eyes towards the exit, where Lance stood clearly bored and annoyed, she tried to remind herself that soon she will be home.

Doctor Graham quickly filled something on her report, clicking the pen closed once he finished. He looked up at them, staring at Amie for a few seconds longer than anyone could class normally before he left without any word.

The room was immediately filled with heavy air, causing Amie's breath speed up.

"Seems to me I could be a bloody doctor," Tran growled out in annoyance. "Easy to throw at you some painkillers."

She agreed with him but didn't dare to speak. The tension grew high in the room and the last thing she wished was to attract all the anger at herself. Especially when she knew she is close to going home.

"Silence doesn't suit you, Toretto," Johnny commented.

"I want to go home," Amie said quietly as she carefully turned around to look at him. "That's all."

The tall man next to her scoffed, eying her carefully. He was searching for something, but whatever it was, he didn't comment on it. Maybe he felt responsible for the tears in her eyes or he had enough of babysitting her. One way or another, he slowly reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out her phone.

She tried to take it from him, but he kept his hold on it. "How did you get it?"

Johnny shrugged. "It was in your car," he stated simply.

"You should have left it or give it to me."

His smile widened, but it was full of cruelty. "Is that so?" he said. "Taking the right turn sounds like a wise idea as well, yet you did quite the opposite."

"I think I had a good reason for it," Amie frowned, trying to defend herself although he was right. "Distracted by trauma and shock. Things like that…"

"I could say the same."

Amie shook her head. "Had no idea that I was so much trouble for you," she retorted, her voice tense. "If you did let me go…-"

"It seems to me like you are just not getting it, Toretto," Johnny cut her speech short with pure annoyance. "Every right falls to me and my gang to stop anyone who is a part of Toretto's gang or family… anyone who is deemed not allowed to step in our turf."

"Mistake!" Amie shot back at him, letting go of her phone, throwing her arms wide in the air only to regret the move. "I made a bloody mistake!"

Johnny leaned close to her. "You should be grateful I helped you, Toretto," he said through his clenched teeth. "Or would you like it more if I destroyed your precious car and let you walk around the town? All alone, without family or help, waiting which homeless scum will finish the job that other piece of shit started?"

His words took the breath out of her, but she didn't let her tears to win control over her body. Amie frowned, sticking her jaw at him. "I am grateful," she protested with wild eyes. "Your majesty gave me a great treatment, but it is time to go home."

He chuckled and finally let go of the little plastic box which landed right in her lap. "Try calling your bro," he suggested with a cheeky smile as he walked away from the bed, but – to her annoyance – he stayed in the hospital room with her.

Amie growled quietly when she realised Johnny was doing it all on purpose. All this prolonging and keeping her phone from her was to annoy Dom, scare him and bring him to the breaking point.

She scoffed but quickly hit the speed dial.

The ringing tone echoed in Amie's head. She needed and wanted to speak with her brother but at the same time, she dreaded it. Knowing him all her life, she could almost guess what he will say, how far he will be carried by his temper and how much issues it will cause.

Her heart pounded hard in her chest. She sent a side glance at Johnny who stood in the corner of the hospital room, casually leaning against the wall with arms crossed on his chest. His dark eyes were focused at something outside of the window, oblivious to Amie. Or at least he pretended to be.

"Amie?!"

"Dom," Amie's voice broke. It took all of the strength not to break down in tears in front of Tran. She felt so relieved to hear her big brother's voice. "Dom!"

"Where the hell was ya?!" Dominic started, angrily. "I had Mia call all of your friends, but nobody knew where the hell you are. Frankey, Syd, nobody!"

"I… I am sorry."

"And then I received a call from the hospital that you have been taken in last night, emergency, but in bloody Tran's turf!"

"I am so sorry, I can explain it all," Amie swiftly turned away once the tears broke down the walls and started running down her cheeks. She quickly hunched over, hiding her face behind the waterfall of her hair. "I couldn't call earlier, I am so sorry."

There was a noise on the other side of the phone and hushed tones, which made Amie hesitate for a second.

"Don't do it."

"Give me the bloody phone, Dominic!"

"I am talking to Amie."

"I know, but you are being an asshole about it!" growled out Letty, followed by a muffled curse. "Hey chicca, are you ok?"

Amie nodded, hiding her face wet from tears in her free palm. "Yeah, I guess."

"Listen, everything is alright, ok?" the woman on the other side apologetically. "Dom is stressed because we couldn't find you or get to you," Letty explained in an attempt to sound calm. "But, everything is ok."

"Letty…"

"No, listen to me," her voice was made of steel, steady and strong but with a hint of tenderness. "Dry up those tears now, chicca. You can cry as much as you want, but when you are safe here, alright?"

Of course, she knew what that meant. "I know."

"Our main goal is to get you in our turf," Letty said, followed by something she couldn't quite grasp but she had the feeling that the dark-haired woman had to fight Dominic away from the phone. "Before they realise you are there."

Amie slowly turned around to look at Johnny with a questionable look, however, the tall man's eyes were still focused somewhere in the distance. "I will be careful."

"Ask her if she can even drive! Is her car alright? What happened to her? How badly is she injured?"

"Dominic," Letty warned. "Let me handle this."

"You are asking wrong questions, Leticia."

Amie rolled her eyes. She could hear a door slamming – her assumption that Letty left and probably locked herself away from Dominic only confirmed when she heard the noise as if somebody is slamming palm on the door.

"Until you have calmed, you don't get to talk to me, Torreto!" Letty shouted. "Amie, now, chicca, talk to me. Can you get out of there?"

"Yes."

"And your car?"

"It is fine…" she looked up at Johnny again, who this time returned her glare. His lips moved into a thin smile when he swung keys from her care around his finger. "Or at least it should be."

"And can you drive all the way home?" Letty paused when the swearing and shouting outside of the room gained on intensity. "Great, now he has Vince to with him. I swear, one day…"

"Letty," Amie interrupted her temper. "Yes, I think I should be ok to drive home."

"We can sneak in if needed, ok?" Letty insisted with an air of worry. "If you are not sure – stone hard sure – that you cannot drive, we will get you! No need to risk…"

"I will be fine," Amie exhaled, running her hand over her face. "Just do me favour… and calm down Dom before I get back."

Letty released a little chuckle, lacking any trace of humor. "He's not the only problem, Chicca… there is a full house of people who barely slept how worried they were for you."

"I am sorry…"

"Not your fault," Letty ensured her. "But we will talk about it once you are back here. Safe with us. Now hurry."

"Alright," Amie nodded. "See you soon."

"Sure we will."

The call ended way too soon, leaving Amie with strange feelings inside her chest. As much as she wanted to go home, suddenly she wished to prolong her stay in the hospital. Even if it meant to stay another hour or two in the company of annoyed Tran.

She looked up at him as soon as the reality hit her. "They don't know you found me?" Amie said surprised. "Or that you helped me here?"

"I have instructed somebody to give your family a call," Johnny admitted slowly, not meeting her gaze. "And not mention the parade that followed you around."

"Why would you do that?" Amie asked him dumbfounded. "You could have… could have…"

Johnny raised his hand, silencing her rambling. "I could have done many things, yes, but I choose not to," she frowned at him, but before she managed to speak up, Tran stood above her. He offered her his hand. "It is time to go."

Swallowing hard against her dry throat, Amie accepted his hand and slowly got up to her feet. Feeling a little unsteady she gasped for air, stumbling forward. Thankfully, before she collapsed on Tran's chest, she managed to gain her stability back.

"Easy there." He said quietly close to her.

"I am just feeling a little bit rough."

The tall man nodded but he took a hold on her forearm to keep her steady. They walked slowly towards the exit of the room, where Lance stood with arms crossed. His eyes moved from Johnny to Amie and then to the support his cousin provided for her and frowned.

"We will be moving," Johnny announced, ignoring the question in Lance's expression. "She's fine to go."

"Go?" Lance asked mischievously, walking close behind them. Amie could feel his eyes roaming on her as they walked down the hospital corridor. "So the Toretto's brat is walking?"

Johnny scoffed. "No."

"What?" asked Lance surprised. "Surely you meant to say _yes_."

"No. I meant to say what I said," Tran stopped, turning over his shoulder to look at his cousin but never letting go of her arm. Amie felt out of place and wished to just go, let them argue as much as they wanted. His grip grew tighter though, preventing her from leaving. "The rest can be discussed later. Not now."

Amie saw a glimpse of a small nurse, who came around the corner and once she realised who was standing in the hallway, she quickly turned around and left. The scene made her dread what could follow, but Lance stayed silent after the comment Johnny made.

When they left the hospital, Amie saw her beloved car standing close to the entrance and to her delight, no one of Tran's gang was hanging around it. Scanning it quickly with her eyes she noticed no damage.

"Get in the passenger seat," Johnny said quietly, his tone leaving no room for refusal.

Amie only looked up at him, confused, but followed the order he gave her to spare herself some of the annoyed storm in his eyes. Once the door closed behind her, she released a breath.

Johnny and Lance had a quick exchange behind her car, which caused Amie's nervousness increase rapidly. She feared how much disagreement she caused and what consequences it might bring upon her head. One way or another, she was sure she will discover the truth soon – Johnny retorted something back at Lance so loud, Amie could hear the angry tone of his voice – and then, without another word to his cousin, he walked towards the driver door and sat down next to her.

The door slammed close loudly, making her jump. Tension Johnny brought with him froze Amie in her seat.

"I will accompany you almost at the border," he said suddenly, his tone sharp and edgy but it seemed to soften somehow once he looked at her. "Then it is your responsibility."

"Thank you."

Johnny smiled a little; so little she almost missed it.

"If it proves to be a difficulty, I can drive on my own the whole way."

He only shook his head and turned the engine on, leaving the hospital in smooth speed. Lance followed closely behind them on his bike.

They didn't speak anymore after that, their drive absorbed in silence. Amie felt nervous and afraid, and as she watched the scenery behind the window, she tried to come up with an explanation which she could provide to people waiting for her at home.

At least they didn't insist on picking her up or meeting her at borders of their turf, as that would be a big problem looking at her driver.

The car came to stop, pulling Amie out from her thoughts. They stood in one of the less frequented streets, which suddenly turned to quite busy with dozen motorbikes standing by the sidewalk. Tran's gang was waiting for them, all heads turned towards her car.

"The border is 'round the corner," Johnny pointed somewhere to the right. "That's only if you can make it from here?"

"Of course, I can," Amie nodded maybe too quickly, earning doubtful glare from the man. "My house is not so far and I will be careful."

Johnny nodded slowly. His lips were pressed into a thin line and Amie thought for a second he wanted to say something – until the muscles on his jaw tensed. He quickly opened the door and left the car, holding it open. She could feel the cold air flowing in, the day welcoming them with oddly clouded weather. After a few moments of hesitation, she followed his example and left the car.

Walking around the car Amie could feel everyone staring at her. She pulled on her jacket, trying to hide in it, unconsciously pulling Johnny's shirt closer to her body. Amie calmed down a little as soon as she sat down carefully in her car.

"And Toretto."

Amie looked up at him from the driver's seat with a question in her eyes.

Johnny sat down on his bike, playing with the helmet in his arms. "I don't want to see you in this side of the town ever again," he said, his voice somehow threatening. "At least not covered in blood." He added, lifting one corner of his lip in a smile.

"Alright," Amie nodded, confused. She sat there for a long while, watching them all leave and struggling to understand what just happened.


End file.
